


A Glass Full Of Hopes

by ThiefofStealth



Category: Undertale
Genre: 'love story'?, And BOOM!, Gen, Oh wait, This story was made because i need more chubby readers, and i'm no psychiatry, and male readers too, and the reader is a psychiatry too, feel free to help me on that subject if you want, i dunno about that one, maybe i'll add the pairing other than alphyne later, so i combined both of those two categories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefofStealth/pseuds/ThiefofStealth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live your daily life as a psychiatry at a hospital. </p>
<p>You're an orphan and your big brother just died a few years ago out of depression, right at your graduation day.</p>
<p>But then you took in a kid named Chara and they've been living with you for a few months now.</p>
<p>Yet one day, they left.</p>
<p>You're sure that they went to the Mount Ebott, so you're off to there to get the kid.</p>
<p>But unfortunatelly, you and the kid fell into a big adventure and place full of monsters and magic.</p>
<p>...What now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glass Full Of Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not really a love story one, but more like friends and just platonic dates for a few times. Basically almost the same as the game, but this one is Underswap.
> 
> Besides, i need to do research on writing the Underswap characters.
> 
> Well, i just hope anyone will like this story, i guess.

In all honesty, you're fat.

Yep, fat; as in chubby, slightly overweight, fat folds, a bit big-sized. Fat.

Good thing you're not under-height.

But also in all honesty, you don't give a damn and you're happy being yourself. Besides, thanks to your fat folds, many children not really that afraid of you as you work at the hospital in rehabilitation ward.

Yep, hospital. You used to work there as psychiatry for children, but now not only children, but adults too.

You live by yourself at the town near Mount Ebott. You used to live with your brother, but he took his own life because of depression and PTSD because of both of your parents' deaths a few years ago, right when you graduated from your college.

You're still at loss until now, but somehow, you found a kid in the raining one night.

The kid was not older than eleven or twelve, which mean the kid was around in their tween age. The kid is pretty short and got shoulder length brown hair, but what took your breath away are their sparkly red eyes and pink cheeks. They wear one yellow stripped green sweater and shorts along with boots.

Of course, as a decent human being, you approached the kid, asking stuffs to them. The kid answered that they ran away from their abusive aunt that took care of them after both of their parents died years ago. You learned that their name is Chara, and they love chocolates and apparently starving.

Well, you bought them food from the convenience store near your house and offered them your place for the kid to sleep. You quickly told the kid that you're no creep, of course, you're just worried about their wellbeing. The kid smiled and accepted your offers, which made the kid to live with you for a few months now.

"Chara, i'm going out to buy groceries. You wanna go along with me?" You asked them as you put on your shoes.

"Nah. I'll just watch the house. Just buy me some chocolates, okay?" They replied with grin.

You gave them a squinted look. "Now kid, i know you're obsessed by that candy, but i told you you'll get your chocolate every week, and you already got it yesterday." You told them and they looked away from you with a small pout.

"...But my birthday is coming soon..." They mumbled with a small pout and you sighed.

"Fine, but make sure to brush your teeth after that, get it kiddo?" You told them and they immediately cheered up as they hopped up and down happily with their usual wide smile. You smiled at the sight before you tell Chara to lock the door and walked out from your apartment.

As you walked toward the closest and only mall in town, you felt like you just take the worst decision ever, but you shrugged it off and kept going to do grocery.

You just hope that Chara will be fine at home...

Now that you mention it, the same thing happened too a week ago when you told the kid about the old legend of Mount Ebott, where Monster kinds reside. The kid is real determined about it and if you didn't stop them, they'll just run off to Mount Ebott to find out the truth about it, no doubt about it. The kid even said that they'll go to the mountain by themselves to find the truth of those monsters, which made you pinched their pink cheeks and pulled them apart a bit in slight annoyance as you told them that it'll be far dangerous if they go to the mountain especially not under your watch.

"Oh! ______! What coincidence!" You turned and saw a young woman as she approached you with bright smile.

"Oh, hello there, doctor Sugar." You greeted her with a polite smile, "how are you?" You asked her.

"I'm great, ______! Thank you for asking. H-how about you?" She asked back with a smile.

"Pretty good, i suppose." You answered her.

"Monthly shopping, ______?" She asked.

"Yep. Chara got a big appetite these days, which almost the same as me. That kid will get big soon." You replied, "the kid's almost twelve, which common for a kid like them to get big appetite to help them grow." You continued.

"Yes, that is true." Doctor Sugar replied, "a-ah, i better get going. I have to go to the vet after this before lunch break. See you around, ______!" She said as she waved at you and walked away.

You waved back at her before you started your grocery shopping. Vegetables, fruits, fish meats, nuggets, sausages, snacks, and chocolates for Chara. 

Well, even though you're pretty overweight, your diet is actually pretty healthy, but maybe its because of the gene from your dad, which pretty fat himself, so you're a bit overweight.

You're thinking of taking exercises, but Chara said that your fat folds are perfect for their pillow when they sleep, so you put your thought away for later, you suppose.

Oh wait.

You forgot for one thing.

Tea.

Your gosh darned favorite beverage of all time, along with Chara.

You walked toward the tea and coffee section and took a few boxes of your favorite tea before putting it into the trolley and walked up to the cashier. You paid for the groceries before you walked home.

Only to find the place as empty as the graveyard, and as neat as the place you just left earlier.

...Oh dear.

"Gosh darned, Chara." You cursed as you quickly put the groceries into the fridge and kitchen cabinets (you don't want them to get bad when you and Chara are back) but the chocolates (you need it to calm Chara down if they got a bit scared or even hysterical because of this) before you zoomed out again, this time searching for Chara.

Where did they go anyway?!

You need to search for the kid fast.

You quickly contacted your brother's police friend, Alfred, and told him about Chara's disappearance. Alfred wants to help you, but he also wants you to buy him a box of donuts if he found Chara.

"Ugh, fine, Alfred! I'll buy you that darned donuts after you found Chara! But if i'm the one who found the kid, you buy those donuts by yourself!" You yelled back before you cut off the call from your phone and started exploring the town for Chara. Good thing the town is not that big, so you can explore the town by foot, even though it takes longer time.

But then your feet stopped in track.

You turned to Mount Ebott and you sighed in slight annoyance.

"Kiddo, after this all over, i want a real explanation about why did you go to the damned mountain by yourself." You muttered as you ran toward the Mount Ebott.

This might be a good exercise to make these fats disappear.

...Maybe you really should just buy the kid a phone with a tracking app so you'll be able to find them easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Any tips for mental healths and shits?
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


End file.
